


Right or Wrong?

by lili_th



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_th/pseuds/lili_th
Summary: Takeruhiko does not have a hopeless crush on the genius kid reading in the library, and he definetly does not care that the younger boy seem to hate his guts, except, he totally does.





	Right or Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair :3

When Takeruhiko first noticed him, he was hidden in a mess of purplish red hair, long and thick, surrounded by equally thick books, with titles he didnt even understand. His first tought was common and only a little interested ‘what a weird kid’.

But then, without aparent reason he started to spend more and more time on the library’s study room, pretending to be working on something important all the while stealing glances at the boy with the long red hair.

He had found out, after a little health investigation, not stalking mind you, that he was the second of the Kou brothers, his older brother beeing in third year along with Takeruhiko. Koumei was his name and apparently he was a incredible intelligent boy, not that the black haired boy didnt suspect that already.

Actually speaking to him was the real chalange. Not because he didnt try, because gods he did. He tried talking about everything and anything but when the younger didnt completly ignore him in favor of some dusty old book he cut the conversation short.

Takeruhiko did not mind much, because, even tough they were few, by this little interactions he came to know the boy had a dry sense of humor and educated sarcasm like no one he’d ever met. Soon he found himself painfully charmed. When, by the fourth time that period, he caught himself smiling more dumbly than ever at a dark spot on the wall, he made his decision. The red haired kid was going to notice him.

Of course, that afternoon, after almost everyone had left and they were the only ones in the study room, his attempts were completly and utterly shut down. Those red eyes never even left the page, seemingly deft and blind to the exterior world. Unfased by this, Takeruhiko took the oportunity to look more closely at the boy’s appearence.

The skin beneath his eyes betrayed the lack of sleep, his mouth puled downwards slightly, head resting against his hand. It was hard to see, but, were these freckles?

“Will you quit with the staring, is creeping me out.” The quiet words almost gave him a heartattack, and he blinked a few times.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Scratching his neck he stood, more embarassed than usual and started to leave. Koumei finnaly lifted his head at that, following his muscular frame out the door.

Oh this was bad, the black haired third year stopped just outside, holding a hand over his heart. He may not be the brightest person out there, but even he knew that the warm feeling in his chest mixed with the acid hell that was his stomach meant he was completly and utterly dammed.

That evening, when Koumei finnaly got home, his brother almost immediatly noticed something was off.

“What is it? Was Takeruhiko, that bastard, tormenting you again?” He knew Kouen meant no harm and the two of them were good friends. So he decided to take a gamble.

“Um, not really. Maybe. I need to talk to you about something brother.” The older red head tensed at the serious tone. Koumei looks almost panicked, eyes a bit too wide and hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

Kouen could already feel this wandering in a really dangerous territory.

His younger brother, as it turned out, had a crush. But that was not the worst part, that Kouen already guessed by the way Koumei flushed everytime Takeruhiko was mentioned or how he came home smiling, even tough he tried to hide it.

“I think… i think i may be falling for him brother.”

That came as a surprise while at the same time not. His crush on the black haired boy was a long standing one. He and his younger brother were the only ones who knew how pained he looked, how broken he seemed everytime he saw Takeruhiko with a girl. Kouen remembered one night, when Koumei had cried, so anguished, because he tought the older male was never going to look at him.

And then, he started. Looking so much it made Koumei a bit wary. But as the weeks passed and the short conversations they had were not enough, the boy found himself wishing for more. More talks, and laughs and just…more.

After he told his brother, Kouen just sighed and gave him a one armed hug, looking resigned in telling him that of all the people it had to be that clown, but there was no helping it. Deciding to tell Takeruhiko the morning after, he went to sleep, a peacefull smile on his lips.

The thing was, he didn't show up at the study room. Nor the morning after and suddenly it had been a week and he only manged to get glimpses of the black haired between classes. A feeling of uneasyness started to spread as toughts floded his minds, questions unanswered.

Was he tired of him? Had he grow uninterested? Wait, he never had been in the first place, right?

His chest squeazed at that. Closing his books with a little more force than necessary, putting them into his bag with a scowl hidden by his hair he left, fumming, eyes cold and unseeing. He later blamed the anger and sadness and pain on to why he crashed so brutally with someone in the hallway.

The person kept him from falling straight on his ass by holding his arms. He was opening his mouth to thank the person when his eyes caught the tatoo going down a tanned arm. Immeditaly he jumped out of Takeruhiko’s grasp, eyes wide.

Takeruhiko had taken a few days to consider and be sure of the squirmish emotion he’d been feeling. A lot of thinking and a few wet dreams later he came to terms that he was in deep for the scruffy looking boy. He groaned at his own luck. There was no way he was ever going to look at him. Not because of his appearence, he was aware he was atractive, thank you very much. Its that they were so incredible opposites of each other, it was almost funny. Tragically so.

“Ops, sorry about that.”

“No, it was my fault.”

After that they both stood akwardly in front of each other, trying to grasp at any courage to say what they had to. Takeruhiko opened his mouth, yet before he could utter a single word, he was beeing pushed inside one of the empty classrooms. The sheer shock of what was happening left his head spinning for a good few moments.

Koumei had acted. If the other was going to avoid him, at least he would give him a good reason to. Pushing him against the wall, he leaned in, slow and dangerous, lips touching Takeruhiko like he was cold water after a long run under the sun.

Their breaths became heavy and the red head felt his hands go up to round the other’s neck. Takeruhiko already had his curled around his belt loops, more reflex than anything. All at once Koumei pushed himself away, an apology at the tip of his tongue.

Tough he never got to say anything, because the black haired male pulled him by the belt loops, joining their mouths again, head dropping to mouth at the youngers neck.

Then it was his turn to push Koumei.

Eyes dazed and still a bit confused, Takeruhiko started talking almost too fast to be comprehensible.

“No wait, that was not how, i mean, i had to say i liked you first then we’d go on a date and, shit, i…”

Koumei was starstruck, mouth open as wide as his eyes. Finnaly realizing what he had been mumbling, Takeruhiko had started to grow redder by the second. As the older male started to try and explain himself, Koumei’s face crumbled and he felt his eyes burning.

“And- wait, is everything all right, oh my god, what, why are you crying?” He sounded so desperate, Koumei had to laugh, rubbing his eyes forcefully.

“Im not crying idiot.” Takeruhiko’s mouth snaped shut, hands still hovering close to the other, not sure of what to do next. “And the feeling is mutual.” The red head said, looking determined and serious, his droped eyelids ruining the efect and making him look like a sleepy kitten trying to stay awake. The black haired boy couldnt help himself and laughed, hugging the other forcefully and sighing a breath of relief. Koumei grabbed the back of his shirt when he felt tentative fingers brushing trough his long hair. “Thats good. Im glad.”

And Koumei could feel the smile even without seeing it. He closed his eyes against Takeruhiko shoulder and relaxed.

Its sure to say, no one could be more happy they were wrong.


End file.
